


You're a pillow (and my rock)

by ATiredNarwhal



Series: Emergency Response AU [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And simple, Barb is mentioned, Bonding, But not(never) seen, Cuddles, Fluff, I just needed something cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredNarwhal/pseuds/ATiredNarwhal
Summary: It's a movie night and Nancy's sad Barb can't make it.Everyone does their best to make her feel better...in their own ways.





	You're a pillow (and my rock)

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

All four are sitting on the couch. It is a rare and celebrated time that they all have the same night off. Pizza is ordered and a movie is picked, Billy, being a relatively new member of what are fondly called “Off Nights,” is in charge of selecting the movie. Nancy, though, is pouting.

“Barb had a shift tonight and couldn’t make it,” Jonathan says while throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

Nancy, who is tight-lipped with arms crossed, scoots away to the far end of the couch. The seating order is Billy, Steve, Jonathan, and then Nancy. Steve had wondered why Nancy hadn’t chosen to sit next to him, it _was_ her usual spot, with Jonathan boxing her in. She had said she liked having her boys around her. Now, with Steve leaning into Billy, and Jonathan cuddled up to Steve, there was a big gap between Nancy and the rest of them.

“Come on Nance, there will be other chances, I’m sure Barb can make it another time,” Steve tries to reason with her.

Nancy doesn’t move from her spot, leaning against the arm rest, still sulking.

“Steve just leave her alone and let her pout,” Billy steals some popcorn from Jonathan, “I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Let’s just watch the movie, the alien is about to burst out of the guy’s chest!”

Steve ignores Billy.

“Nance…Naaaancy. Come cuddle with us, _please_? It’s so nice and we’re having so much fun,” Steve hooks his arms around Billy and Jonathan, squeezing them, and rubs his cheek against Billy’s.

Their stubble scratches together, but Billy lets him do it anyway. It’s kind of nice.

“Nancy, we love you, and we want you be apart of this wonderful Off Night, please come over here and snuggle,” Steve tries again.

Nancy faces Steve and her lower lip juts out. She’s eyeing them, as if figuring out the logistics of cuddling up to them.

“We’ll let you lay on us,” Steve bribes, “I know how much you like that.”

Steve and Nancy stare at each other for a long time, before Nancy gives in and shuffles over to them. Pretty soon, Nancy is laying across the three men’s laps. Her head is pillowed on Jonathan’s, her butt is tucked into Steve’s, and, well.

“Why do I get your gross feet?” Billy complains.

“My feet are not gross,” Nancy sniffs, “Everyone I’ve ever known has said I have beautiful feet.”

“Her feet _are_ quite cute,” Steve whispers to Jonathan, who nods in agreement. Billy groans.

“They could be as beautiful as a fucking diamond, it doesn’t mean they don’t smell,” Billy picks up one foot and starts tugging on her toes.

“My feet don’t smell…” Nancy mumbles into Jonathan’s leg.

Billy’s tugging and poking turn into a foot massage as he gets lost in the movie again. He presses a thumb into Nancy’s arch and she give a small moan, hardly even audible over the sounds of the movie. Jonathan notices though, and starts combing his fingers through her hair, just the way she likes. Soon, Nancy is like putty in their laps, she’s not even watching the movie, just enjoying the touch of another person. Steve, who’s been put in charge of the popcorn bowl, leans down to Nancy and smiles.

“Better?”

“…Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cute? I really like when all my babies get along.  
> It's a dream of mine. Someday Barb will actually show up.  
> Someday.


End file.
